The Runaways
Made by Me! Well (Takeachance32) XD. Prolouge When leaves hit the mud floor, they stick, clinging to the surface, but when rain falls, the leaves wash away, '' ''the mud turns into water, and dispatches from the leaves, '' ''leaving them sodden on the cold floor. Chapter 1: The Gathering The moors of WindClan were corralled with cats, all heading to the gathering. The moon was set up high in the sky, while the sun's light was only visible. "You better not steal any prey ShadowClan scum!" A WindClan apprentice hissed at a ShadowClan deputy. The tom, Mudtail batted her away and swiftly crawled through the tangle of cats, the grass brushing his stomach. He looked back, seeing a blaring white pelt in his gaze. Then two green eyes swept over him. "Wow.." "Wow what?" His greedy apprentice Fishpaw questioned. "Oh what? I was just saying how beautiful the lake looks tonight." The apprentice stared at him for a moment, but then he bounded over to his friends Breechpaw and Goldpaw, who were traveling by a river. Finally.. ''Mudtail looked back at the she-cat, but she wasn't there. "Huh?" The sound slipped from his mouth. He looked around, focusing on the crowd, looking for a white pelt. Suddenly the she-cat appeared next to him. "Gah! Oh uh sorry!" Mudtail's eyes widened. He implanted his paws into the ground, like that were cement. "Sorry, I'm just slipping by." The white she-cat explained and moved past him. Mustail watched her go, but his eyes drifted back over to Fishpaw, who was watching him. "Why were you talking to a ThunderClan warrior?" Fishpaw hissed, prowling up to him. "She was just slipping by, why do you care?" Mudtail retorted. "Because you need to focus on she-cats in your clan, Mudtail." "I said that she was just slipping past!" "But before, I saw you staring at her, Mudtail, I'm not stupid, I can tell when you lie." "I was looking at ''Dawnstripe! She was standing behind her! You know I've always had a thing for that she-cat!" "Pfft! I don't believe it but whatever, I won't stop you." Fishpaw's eyes flickered with an evil glare as he turned and started talking to Flarepaw, his little girlfriend. I certainly need to watch out for that evil apprentice. Mudtail's thoughts scattered once they arrived at the Four Rocks Cats talked for a while, until ThunderClans leader Mossstar hobbled up to the rock. "ThunderClan's prey has been lush and fresh. We have also made two new warriors, Leafwhisper and Darkpelt!" All of the ThunderClan cats roared out they're name. "Leafwhisper, Darkpelt! Leafwhisper, Darkpelt!" Leafwhisper? So thats her name! ''Mudpelt joined in with them, not aware that Fishpaw was growling at his actions. Firstar padded up to the rock, looking feirce and strong. "RiverClan's prey has also been lush, but they're have been more and more sightings of two-legs, which worries me." Owlstar saw Firestar nod in agreement, the old gray leader prowled up onto the rock and cleared his throat. "Our prey has been scarce so that is why we need more land. Our kits, Queens and Elders are dying because of lack of food. Yesterday, Larkpelts kit Doekit died from lack of milk because Larkpelt hasn't been able to produce enough milk for her. We, ShadowClan, ask you, WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan if we may take a piece of your territory. It will only be until the two-legs have stopped coming here, for they are scaring all the prey away. Please, this is the only favor I would ask of you." "ShadowClan's weak!" One cat yowled. "Time to attack!" Another yelled. "Silence!" Mudtail snapped, climbing up on the rock with Owlstar. "Don't you dare think for a second that ShadowClan is weak, we are still as strong as ever and we will fight if provoked." The cats quieted down. "Thank you Mudtail." Owlstar dismissed the brown tom. Mossstar padded up and stood next to Owlstar and said "Owlstar, my clan offers to give you a piece of our land near the borders. That is all you will get, old friend." Owlstar bowed his head in thanks and turned the group of cats once more. "We have also made a new deputy, since Frogeyes died from greencough, Mudtail!" Yowls of approval broke out, mostly ShadowClan cats. Mudtail climbed back up the rock and bulked up his fur, he stood by Owlstar proudly and nodded. The white she-cat Leafwhisper made a smile at Mudtail, but he didn't see it. The gathering ended with Birdstar, leader of WindClan speaking. The cats broke apart and Owlstar and Mossstar discussed the area Owlstar's clan could have. "So the area by the clump of trees?" Mudtail joined in on they're conversation. Mossstar nodded and brushed muzzles with Owlstar before he padded off towards his group of cats. Mudtail and Owlstar talked for a moment, then Owlstar walked over to his group and they departed, Mudtail was a little ways behind. Leafwhisper bounded up behind him. "Hey! Congratulations on becoming a deputy!" Mudtail jumped with surprise. "Er yeah thanks." He flicked his tail and stared at the moor ahead of him, then into the pine forest that ShadowClan was contained in. She smiled and headed off, yelling the name "Leafwhisper!" ''Such a beautiful name.. ''Mudtail trailed back to his clan group, only to find Fishpaw waiting for him. Chapter 2: New Hunting Grounds "Owlstar said we could go night hunting." The apprentice grinned at him. Mudtail sighed and padded down to the marshes, where they would find toads and frogs. The pair separated, as they both attempted to hunt. Mudtail landed on a stick, not too far from an actual frog. "''Mouse Dung!" ''Mudtail slammed his paw deep into the mud. "Fishpaw!" The angry tom called. Soon enough his apprentice bounded up with a fairly large frog. "Yes?" "Take that back to camp then meet me here, we're going to the new hunting grounds." Fishpaw agreed and darted off. ''I better catch something at the new hunting grounds, unless ThunderClan gave us a dead area. Which I hope not. ''Mudtail's ears flicked back and forth, until he heard pawsteps racing towards him. Everything became quiet after that, then something landed on him. "Arg! Get off Fishpaw!" The brown tom wrestled his idiot of an apprentice, until Fishpaw was lying on his back laughing. "I totally scared you!" "Yeah right." "Admit it, you were scared of an invasion happening!" "No I'm not! Because it won't happen! Now lets go!" Mudtail pulled himself to his paws and started off towards the new hunting grounds. Fishpaw mumbled on about Mudtail being scared, but he grumpy deputy ignored it and swatted him away. Once they finally made it to the new hunting grounds, everything changed. "Alright Fishpaw, you go that way." Mudtail flicked his tail towards a clump of trees, while he padded over to the open land. Mudtail let all his energy focus towards finding prey. The brown tom crouched down and bunched up his muscles, he tensed up at every noise he heard. The grass not too far away from his nose rippled, indicating that a mouse was passing through. ''Alright Mudtail, you can do it! '' He sprang towards the mouse and caught it in between his paws. Mustail sank his fangs into the prey's neck and killed it quickly. Just then, two large toms flung themselves onto Mudtail screeching. "Prey stealers!" Mudtail and one of the larger toms wrestled until Fishpaw jumped in with a frog and pounced on the other cat. "Beetlepelt! Whitermist!" A black tom raced up to the two young warriors. "This is ShadowClan territory now!" The tom snapped. "Sorry Ravenclaw." Beetlepelt murmured and raced off with Whitemist. "Sorry for the trouble Mudtail, Fishpaw. Mossstar hasn't announced it yet so just keep a sharp eye ok?" Ravenclaw nodded at the two and padded off. "Wow! What a fight!" Fishpaw boasted as Mudtail and him ran back to camp. The deputy finally got tired of this and retorted "Shutup, you came in when Ravenclaw came around, so you didn't do anything special." "Hey! I saved your pelt! If it wasn't for me, you would be dead!" "No! They were only protecting territory that they thought was theirs!" Mudtail's eyes glowed as he lashed his tail around, snarling. "Ugh fine whatever." Fishpaw muttered something to himself and ran faster. He crashed into the camp yowling. "They're was a fight! A fight with ThunderClan!" "No there wasn't! It was a mistake!" Mudtail fumed with anger at the apprentice. ''He is such a mouse brain. '' "Mudtail? What happened?" Owlstar padded down from his den and eyed me, his yellow eyes glowing. "Two warriors from ThunderClan thought we were stealing prey, but the deputy Ravenclaw cleared everything up. I hope." Mudtail explained and licked his shoulder nervously. And of course, Fishpaw was bragging about scaring off the warriors he apparently 'fought off.' The next morning came with Mudtail tossing and turning in his bed, which did no good for sleep. "Mudtail, I want you to lead a patrol around the new territory, scout it out and report back to me." Owlstar meowed, standing the the entrance of the warriors den. "Ok Owlstar." Mudtail groaned and rolled out of his nest. Mudtail clawwed through the dirt and as Snaketooth and Pinefrost followed him. The moss underneath him squished and bubbled with water with every step. "Hey Mudtail? How far out is this new piece of land anyways?" Snaketooth questioned him, while Pinefrost mooned over him. "Just a little farther then what we're used to." Mudtail hissed silently and flung himself onto a tree. "What are you doing?" The black tom (Snaketooth) snapped. "Getting a better view on things." Mudtail climbed farther and stood up on a small branch, looking over the patch of trees. The sharp scent of ThunderClan hit his nose. "We're here." Mudtail called and crawled down from the tree. "This place looks awesome!" Pinefrost chimmed, sniffing pine trees and wet moss. She looked over and scented prey right away. "Oh! Mudtail can we hunt for a bit?" Mudtail nodded and then said, "Meet here by sun-high." Mudtail left his scent by the spot and walked off, tiredly. Snaketooth sniffed the ground and cought the scent of squirrel, "Mmm..." He slinked towards the occupied squirrel and landed on it, killing it. He smirked softly as he picked it up. He returned to the meeting place and buried it, before racing off once more. Mudtail padded through the undergrowth, searching for any traces of mice. He caught scent of a thrush and clawed towards it, smirking. He soon killed it and traveled farther into the undergrowth, then ThunderClan cat scent caught his nose. Chapter 3: The Encounter Mudtail looked around quickly, hoping he wasn't being ambushed. "H-hello?" "Oh- uh sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Leafwhisper stepped out, covered in mud. She blushed softly as she began to lick the mud away. "Are you ok?" Mudtail looked shocked, ''its her! '' "Yeah, I just got caught in a mud slide last night, and I couldn't get out." Her green eyes glittered with interest. "Do you need any help?" Mudtail stepped closer, dropping his thrush. "I think I'll need help back to camp, my leg really hurts." Leafwhisper glanced at her leg. Mudtail glanced up at the sun, it was still bobbing over the horizon. "I'll help you." Mudtail padded up to her nervously. "Thanks." Leafwhisper meowed as she leaned on his for support. ''He's so... muscular. '' Mudtail's heart rapidly banged against his chest as he walked along with her. ''Her fur is so smooth. ''Mudtail looked down at her, his gaze began to become transfixed on her face. Leafwhisper felt his gaze bore into her pelt. She blushed softly, hoping he wouldn't notice. ''Why is he looking at me? Does he... like me? ''Leafwhisper stared into the patch of trees they were about to enter. "The camp is just a little farther." "Leafwhisper?" Mudtail mewed questionaly. "H-How do you know my name?" Leafwhisper looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "The Gathering, Mossstar announced two new warriors, Leafwhisper and Darkpelt, plus you told me your name after the Gathering." Mudtail looked away, a smile carved into his face. "Oh right." Leafwhisper glanced down at her paws, then jumped up quickly as a deep raspy male voice rang out behind them. "Leafwhisper! What are you doing with-" The cat paused to take a sniff, "-a ShadowClan cat!" The tom padded up infront of the two, pushing past a bush to do so. "Well good morning to you too, Badgerclaw!" Leafwhisper retorted, gritting her teeth. "I was taking Leafwhisper back to camp, she got caught in a mudslide and injured her leg." Mudtail answered for the she-cat. "We sent search parties out for you." Badgerclaw glanced at the moss covered ground, scratching aimlessly at it. "Well, Mudtail found me, and he was helping me back to camp, but you can take me the rest of the way." The she-cat crinkled her nose and sighed. "No, I would like Mudtail to join us, oh, congratulations on becoming a deputy." Badgerclaw said, smirking. He sweeped his tail across the ground, stirring up leaves. "Thanks." Mudtail simply said and padded next to Badgerclaw, quickly studying his apperance, black and white tom with amber eyes. The three padded into ThunderClan camp, curious eyes followed them. Mudtail looked around slowly, his gaze stopping at Mossstar, "Greetings Mossstar." "So I hear you brought back Leafwhisper?" The old leader simply responded. "Yeah, I was hunting on the new land and I found her, or, more so, heard her." Mudtail flicked his tail at Leafwhisper, chuckling. "Her leg was injured." Mossstar examined her leg, declaring that is was indeed twisted. "Well, ThunderClan thanks you. Now, how do you like the new territory?" "Its very rich with prey, thank you for sharing it with us." Mudtail smiled. "Sharing? The land is yours!" Mossstar laid his tail on Mudtail's shoulder, purring. "Why, thank you Mossstar, ShadowClan very much appreciates it." Mudtail rubbed his paw through the dust, leaving a print. Mossstar nodded and escorted Mudtail, waving his tail in farewell. Mudtail looked back quickly, seeing Leafwhispers eyes locked on him. He blushed and ran off. Mudtail washed off in a river and began his hunt once more, it was almost sun high. He crouched down and prowled through the forest, sniffing the air every few seconds. ''Squirrel. Mudtail clinged to the ground as he crawled towards the prey, his tail laying on the ground. It slipped though the leaves, rustling up the ground and caused the squirrel to run off. "Crap." Mudtail spat and started off again for prey. He ended up bringing back a mouse and two thrush to the meeting place, with Snaketooth waiting. "I wonder where Pinefrost is.." Snakefrost thought out loud. "Here I am!" A brown she-cat sprung into the clearing, landing on Mudtail by accident. She dropped her squirrel and mouse in the process. "Ey, sorry Mudtail!" She squeaked, surprisingly calm. Pinefrost climbed towards Snaketooth quickly, after picking up her prey. "Are we ready to head back?" Snaketooth asked the day-dreaming Mudtail. Mudtail flicked his gaze towards Snaketooth, "Uh, yeah." Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions